


At Dawn

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Inspired by Art, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione awakes in Draco's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2u3u9rKZ31r6tdqvo1_500.png) feltsbiannn.

At dawn, the sunlight moves over her skin. It warms her, slow and gradual, caresses her gently. She opens her eyes, blinking as her dreams escape into the shadows of night, then she hears the slow exhale behind her and she smiles. Her dreams are still there.

She pushes the cotton sheet down to her waist and turns over. He is there, his pale lashes resting on his cheek, his hair in wild disarray over his eyes. Hermione brings her hand up to push his fringe back, the strands as soft as clouds beneath her fingers. She cups his cheek and he murmurs, his head turning so that his lips brush her palm. In his sleep, he kisses her, and Hermione feels as if the dawn sunlight is filling her heart, warming her from the inside as well as out.

She rests her hand over his heart, feels his pulse beat strong in his chest. She tells him often, when the shadows start to fill his eyes again, when he fights not to remember what he was and what he'd done, that she knows he is a good man, a loving man. She tells him that she knows he is a better man than he believes, because she can feel it in his heart.

Draco stirs and opens his eyes, then shuts them almost immediately from the sunlight in his face. Hermione laughs quietly and follows him over when he rolls to his back. His arm comes around her and his hand settles on her nape as she rests her head on his shoulder. The dawn light paints his pale skin in tints of pink and gold.

He shakes his head, pushing the hollow of the pillow into a deeper bowl shape, nestling in for the last few moments of rest before they both must rise for the day. Hermione closes her eyes and listens to his heart, listens to his breath and the soft rustle of his fingers moving through her hair. This time is theirs, a time that is just for them, before demands of friends and work and life can creep in and fill them up with worry and stress. This is theirs and theirs alone, together in the dawn. 

Hermione thinks sometimes that she could be content if there were nothing for them but the dawn. She imagines them living forever in that perfect, golden moment, that brief time when there is nothing but the warmth of the sun and the heat of their bodies touching as they slowly come awake. She could stay there, like that, with him. 

He threads his fingers through her hair and tips to kiss her forehead, the soft warmth of his lips a contrast to the delicate prickle of morning stubble on her skin. They never speak before they rise from the bed. This, curled arms and tangled legs, gentle touches and slow kisses, speaks for them. Hermione feels his heart, his love, and she is content in the dawn.


End file.
